1.5 Theresa Fight
Welcome to 《Honkai 3rd》 V1.5 「Theresa Fight」Expansion! Hyperion maintenance completed, appreciate for captains' patient waiting. Ai-chan had already sent the maintenance compensation of 300 Crystals to captains' in-game mailbox, captains do please claim the compensation as soon as possible～ New Contents Kawaii is Justice — President Theresa has joined the battle! New Valkyria Theresa・Apocalypse that use cross in combat, HQ has prepared two gears *A-rank Valkyria「Oath Valkyrie」: extraordinary-class mid-ranged Valkyria, contains crowd control abitlity. *S-rank Valkyria「Shion Executer」mechanical-class mid-ranged Valkyria, make use of bleeding status to battle against enemies. Captains can obtain and unlock the Valkyria Theresa through the following methods — *28 May, 1200 until 04 June, 1200 (GMT+8) will release Mist Supply featuring「Oath Valkyrie」and 「Shion Inquistor」, please read the Mist Supply announcement for more information. After the event ended, from 04 June, 1200 (GMT+8) onwards, both「Oath Valkyrie」and 「Shion Inquistor」will be added into Gold Supply. **Kindly notice: Captains do take note of the schedule, before 04 June, 1200 (GMT+8), Gold Supply is not able to draw「Oath Valkyrie」and 「Shion Inquistor」Valkyria or Fragments. *Collect Fragment: Theresa Valkyria Fragments can be obtained through the new release side-story Eternal Memories. The game will still continue to release more methods to obtain Theresa Valkyria Fragments～ V1.5, Theresa Chinese CV is released, Japan CV will be released on upcoming version. Theresa Eternal Memories *Release Co-op Mode beta Daily Event stage: Co-op Materials Stage and Co-op Weekly Boss stage. Captains can now enjoy co-op mode anytime you like! *Co-op Talent: Level independent from captains level, participate in co-op stage can level-up co-op level. Reaching a certain level, to unlock different kinds of talents. Allocate points to co-op talent, can raise your Valkyria battle power in co-op mode! Captains can check the talent on Talent located at the upper-left corner in Co-op Menu. *Co-op Terminal: Participate in Co-op Mode, collecting a certain amount of Co-op Badges, that can use in Shop - Terminal to exchange rare Equipment, Honkai Crystal, Materials, etc. *Co-op Stage Preparation Menu Improvement: Separate Co-op and Singleplayer stage. Captains now can form a party before entering co-op stage, and is able to send the party ID to your friends, inviting them to play together～ *More Co-op stages, such as Matrix Space Raid, etc, will be released during any event. Those who wanted to be the first one who experience it, be sure to check the in-game announcement～ Openworld Food Gala *Sakura Samsara Openworld Food Feast released! Captains can now harvest different kinds of materials in Openworld, and use them in Feast to cook any buff or recover food. *Food can be used to recover Valkyria SP and HP and provide certain BUFF upon entering the Openworld, BUFF Food will last for the whole team during the current Samsara. *Certain Food can be unlocked when Exorcist Level reach a certain level. Ai-chan Mini Assistant Captains can now see a small Ai-chan in the bridge menu～ Inside contains the latest intel, newbie level-up rewards, and various Valkyria secrets...... Hurry and accept Ai-chan caring～ Ai-chan already can't wait to guide captains! Hyperion Arsenal's Weapon and Stigmata are updated～ New Weapon: Judah's Oath, Replica Cross - Bloody Embrace, etc. New Stigmata: 逆熵舞会, 泳装派对, 天空立法者, Bikini Suit Stigmata, etc. Some new equipment can be obtained from exchange, some from supply gacha, and some from events. Others Added Junk Yard (yet-to-release). Here allows captain to exchange rare equipment! Open schedule please wait for check upcoming announcement～ Added new costumes. Kiana, Mei, Bronya Swimming Suit (Can be equipped on same Valkyria) into costume closet, obtain methods please wait for check upcoming announcement～ Revamp and Bug Fixed Limited Gacha Revamp *UP weapon rotation mechanism revamped. From each rotation 2 UP 4-star weapon + 6 4-star weapons, total 8 4-star weapons now changed to :total 7 4-star weapons, in which 2 will be rotated for UP in the event duration. *In one rotation of Witch Supply event, the currently UP 2 weapons and 3 stigmata will never be removed from the Witch Supply throughout the event duration. **The above two adjustments will be effective starting from the new rotation on 26 May, 1200 (GMT+8). *Added some 3-star, 2-star Crosses (Theresa Weapon) into Witch Supply list, including: 黑色粉碎者、雷天使，十字架•冰弹、火焰弹发射台、破甲弹发射台、冰霜之誓 ARMADA Matrix Exploration *Buff some of the matrix buffs in Armada Matrix Exploration. *Added function to view next floor possible elite enemies that may come with the listed buff, make possible for captains to change into a counter lineup to fight the enemies. *Mysterious Honkai exchange chamber may appear at the end of each floor. *Removed Matrix Exploration Debuff Field and ,Replace with new elite enemies buff. *Matrix buff can now be discard.. *Reduced matrix points requirement for Boss Raid. *Increased matrix buff to 18 slots. Co-op *Added invitation pop-up notification. *After joining as participant (non-host) in Co-op for more than a specific amount, will trigger exhaustion status. When player joins as participant with exhaustion status, will only get 25% reward. Exhaustion status will have picture notification upon trigger. *Re-balance Bloody Rose Himeko party skill: reduce Dance floor effective radius, increased damage boost. *Made co-op able to continue playing, even when one of the party got disconnected. Openworld beta *Reduced amount of wild enemy spawn and difficulty. *Reduced Sinful Devil samsara difficulty. *Increased Openworld harvested amount (will be effective upon Open World reset) *Fixed bug in each new samsara of Openworld, where all Valkyria first enter with full SP. *Fixed bug in Yae Village, where under certain circumstances Valkyria Dimension Breaker using shield reflect will trigger error report. ARMADA *Increase authority for Vice-leader, can use some leader functions. *Added ARMADA Information in friend profile. *Added function to send armada invitation link in chat. *Added disban insurance time on new formed armada *Financial Warehouses trading cool down time will start from trader sending out the item. = Valkyria = White Comet Kiana *Added new skill Recharge: Every X second next hit will stun enemy for Y seconds (X and Y are variables, will change when Valkyria skill level increases) Triumphant Himeko *fixed the bug after first charge attack, continuously clicking weapon skill will trigger the weapon skill two times. Snowy Sniper Bronya *fixed bug where consecutively using ultimate skill does not reset the freeze timer for enemies. Divine Pray Kiana *Fixed text description for Space-time, accurately listing the bleeding effect. Thunder Empress Mei *Leadership skill in Open World added a 10min cool down, also added additionally 10% team damage. *Leadership skill is now effective in Xuanyuan and Chiyou side-story. *Leadership skill is now effective in Matrix Exploration. Yamabuki Bronya *Defensive skill cool down time can now be affected and reduced by Snowy Bronya leadership skill. Miko Sakura and Apostle Sakura *Fixed the problem where freckles are showing on the face. = Weapon = 灵刀•樱吹雪 *Fixed bug when holding 灵刀•樱吹雪, extreme evasion icon shows available during cool down. *灵刀•樱吹雪 sword wave has bonus damage against enemy with Crimson Sakura Mark and Crimson Sakura Mark Counter. *Adjusted appearance, fixed bug where sword will penetrate Valkyria model in victory pose. 雷切: *Slightly adjusted 雷切 colour *Fixed bug where 雷切 does not not blocking elemental damage 仿灵刀•冰昙天 *Adjusted appearance, fixed bug where sword will penetrate Valkyria model in victory pose. 5th Sacred Relic *Fixed passive skill 子母弹 small bullet damage wrongly added to active skill damage and being boosted by stigmata skills *Added effect "when higher than 15 combo, increase Valkyria physical damage" 百手巨人初型 *added effect "missile hitting enemy has chance to randomly trigger faint/paralysis/freeze and dealing additional fire/lightning/ice elemental damage" 核心聚能炮Delta: added effect "overall damage against stun enemy is increased" 重装小兔19C: added effect "overall damage increased against normal enemies, skill 量子爆发核心 trigger rate increased from 25-35% to 30-60%" 独眼巨人初型: added effect "when less than 2 enemies on the field, overall damage increased" 尤弥尔之腕: added effect "the further the enemy, the higher the ranged damage" 妖刀村正: fixed bug where active skill is not boosted by corresponding stigmata. 脉冲太刀17式: fixed bug where active skill is not boosted by corresponding stigmata. Stage *Side Story Chiyou and Xuanyuan chapters can also use Speedhack Mode. *Optimized some main story 1st and 2nd chapter stages difficulty, in Normal mode the first revive will not require crystals. *Difficulty 2 and 4 for Solo Befall stages may also drop Befall Series weapons *Removed weekly game mode. Base *Base construction can now use specific "acceleration command" (item) to speed up construction speed. *When triggering base random event, can now display current Valkyria costume. *Added Theresa bonus building. *Increase max level for Honkai Reactor. Others *Abyss added Core Temperature mechanism. *All stages scenes Theresa will be changed to new model女武神•誓约 not wearing scarf . *After obtaining Valkyria Oath Theresa, through achievement can obtain the no-scarf version costume "誓约" *In Chat Interface, clicking on other Admiral's nickname can check their details. *Expanded inventory storage space, captains don't have to worry about storage space for now. *For captains who have reached the maximum level, the obtained experience points will now be converted to gold. *When unlocking Valkyria Chariot Bronya, the initial weapon will now be adjusted to 2-stars laser weapon. *Optimized accumulated recharge bonus, 8th tier bonus added costume Candy Devil (Used by Yamabuki). *In Side Story Xuanyuan Chapter exploration stage, Sakura can now perform assassination normally. *Fixed Nuwa 2-set bonus skill Creation possibly causing Co-Op error problem. *Fixed the problem where stigmata affix "Increase max SP" incorrectly doing "Increase starting SP". *Fixed some level 1 and 2 Affix bonus attack power not being reasonable. Known Bugs Theresa equipment Cross Weapons active skill not doing critical attacks, this problem will be fixed in V1.6 when the active skill "Expansion Mode" damage calculation is improved. Apostle Sakura's branch attack sometimes not require the prerequisite normal attack, this problem will be fixed in future versions. Category:Game Updates